Wings Of Decay
by Cheerful Black Rose
Summary: Bulgaria's playing video games but a Certain Romanian thinks he can do better. Serbia decided to pop in with destructive circumstances. The Charters comic interaction is Narrated by a mystery sarcastic country who knows that all is not well as something threatens their livelihood.  Contains many characters, humor, tragedy, conspiracy, drinking, awesome... lots of it :P
1. Theft and Furious Auto

_AN: Warning, this story will/ may contain occasional swearing, drinking, driving, suggestive themes, France, no pairings, FACE family squabbling, possible violence, Sarcasm, and whatever I decide to add here._

_The story's narrator places his/her opinions here, not mine. I apologise for any offence which may be taken- it's not intentional. I just hope you like the story._

_This story has been Beta'd... by myself XD I don't have one but if you want to be one I'll be super happy :D_

* * *

><p>"Shoot the hooker, shoot the hooker," yelled Romania as he leaned over from behind Bulgaria's seat, pointing at the television screen.<p>

"Why, what use will that be?" asked Bulgaria pausing the video game they were playing and placing the controller on his lap, so he could push Romania away from his personal space.

"You get bonuses. Like money and shit. Just do it, you'll see!"  
>Bulgaria was curious how he knew that considering he didn't have this video game at home. Perhaps he just naturally assumed what with this game being so violent that random acts of murder would likely to increase the chances of him succeeding. Bulgaria picked up his controller once more and played the game, without shooting anyone and just jumping straight into the getaway car.<br>'Level cleared.' As he waited for the car chase scene to load, Bulgaria got up and walked to the coffee table where he left his drink. In the 30 seconds he was up for, Romania had managed to steel his place in the sofa and had the controlled in his lap, ready to play.

"Play the next level and you're dead," said Bulgaria and he proceeded to wave the man out of his seat.

"Awww, come on dude, I want to try playing. It looks fun"

"No, and get out of my seat"

"Please, pretty please, pretty please with iced cream," begged Romania, pulling a sweet puppy dog expression. Bulgaria sighed. Romania added fake cries to try and make himself sound more pitiful. For a grown man, he sure had a childish way of getting what he wanted.

The door bell rang

"Ah, fine, you can play the game while I go see who it is but you better gimme the controller when I come back"

"Yay!" exclaimed Romania with a big grin. He then quickly turned around and started playing the level. Sounds of accelerator pedals being pressed and guns being fired emitted from the TV as Bulgaria left the room.  
>Bulgaria looked through the peep hole to see who was at the door.<br>It was Serbia. Bulgaria was quite taken aback by that. He didn't expect an old rival to just show up on his door in the middle of the afternoon.

He opened the door and faked a smile,

"Serbia, what a surprise to see you here. Haven't seen you in ages" Serbia didn't reply and instead pushed passed Bulgaria and walked straight into the hallway.

"Erm, excuse me, what are you doing?"

"Where is he?"

"Huh? What? Who are you looking for?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw his car in the drive way. Where you hiding him?"

Bulgaria was dumbfounded, "I'm not hiding anyone."

"Then let me see Romania"

"See him at his house, don't come barging into mine uninvited and expect-"

"You're hiding him away from me and I'm not going to leave until I speak to him"

Bulgaria tried to calm himself; he wanted to kick the man out there and then but he knew that he was too stubborn and arrogant to leave quietly.  
>He kept his tone of voice low and calm although it was clear that he was annoyed.<p>

"Like I said, Serbia, I'm not hiding anyone," Bulgaria pointed Serbia to the direction of his living room.  
>"He's in there!"<p>

Serbia burst into the living room, his strong presence radiating every part of it. He looked around and then studied the empty room.

"Not hiding him, hmmm?"

"Look I swear, he was in there a minute ago"

"He still is," said Serbia and he walked over to a set of cabinets on the other side of the room. He pulled open the door of one of the cabinets with such force; Bulgaria feared he might pull in off its hinges. As the door was swung open, it revealed a curled up Romanian, hiding amongst the old magazines and cleaning supplies.

"Oh hey Serb, "said Romania with a casual smile, "What brings you here?"

_Smooth Romania, very smooth._

"What brings me here?" asked the dark haired Serbian Gentleman.

Serbia knelt down, so he was somewhat at the same level as the Cabernet.

"Oh Just thought i'd stop by at my _dear friend_ Bulgaria's house. Have a look through his cupboards," replied Serbia

Bulgaria pulled a face at the words; Dear friend.

"Oh really? That's nice" remarked Romania trying to make himself look natural. As natural as one can get with cleaning supplies around their legs, old magazines on their stomach and dust sweeping off the cabernet walls onto his Ash blond hair.

"Yes, and I've seen some rather interesting things here." Serbia took a further look at the awkward position the man was in. It looked uncomfortable to be hunched up like that.  
>He wasn't particularly in the mood to let the man relieve his discomfort, so he decided to increase it instead.<br>Serbia peered his head between the magazines, close to Romania's face.  
>A little too close for comfort.<p>

Romania knew that Serbia was trying to intimidate him and god help him, it was working. Serbia carefully was observing every single nervous twitch, every eye movement, and every bead of sweat that radiated from Romania's face.

The Romanian realised he was being toyed with and it was working too well. He needed a way to put some space between the two of them. A lot of space. Certainly a lot more than the inch between them already.  
>He was about to say something like<br>'You know, having two people in here is making things too hot for me.'  
>Or<br>'Do you have something you want in here?'  
>or perhaps a simple<br>'You're a bit too close for comfort there buddy. Care to move away just a bit so I can breathe?'

No. That was what Serbia wanted him to say. To be thoroughly embarrassed by the situation and to beg for him to back off. To show himself as pathetic in front of Bulgaria. It was a dirty manoeuvre for Serbia to play, one he most likely learned from the Romanian himself since he was world famous for placing people in unnatural situations.

Romania had to act cool and natural, as if he was thoroughly enjoying this little situation he had been placed in. He needed time to think without being distracted by Serbia's piecing glare.

His eyes drew away from Serbia's. He tried to focus his attention on something else. It didn't work, he ended up studying the man's face; His delicate features, his rosy cheeks, his thin lips.  
>No. Look down, away from his face, Romania thought. His eyes drew down to the man's neck, his shirt; the top buttons were un-done. He could see right down at his bare chest.<br>No. Damn it. What was he playing at? Romania whipped his eyes back up to meet Serbia's, His breaths getting shallow. The man had not taken his eyes away from his and was now smirking more than ever.

Just then Romania knew what to do.

His lips formed a wide grin and his eyes narrowed.  
>His face beamed a playful expression.<p>

Serbia's eyes widened.

The Romanian giggled, like a small child that was being tickled.

"Bulgaria, you should really join us in here! Its fun being all cramped up amongst the magazines." His tone was light but excited, like that of kindergartner who was about to have play time, "Hey you know what we should do, we should get some candles, all sit in here and tell scary stories to each other."

Serbia's smile dropped off his face. His entire expression darkened. He was pissed, very pissed. He backed off away from the squished Romanian but still knelt in front of the Cabernet, blocking it off. He didn't like losing, not to anyone, especially not to a pathetic little cowering nation hiding in a cupboard.

Serbia then picked up the first magazine from the pile resting on Romania's abdomen, gazing from the front cover to Bulgaria. The cover read 'Landscaping monthly; A collection of Europe's best lawns' _  
><em>  
>"Say Bulgaria, I didn't know you liked..." Serbia paused for a second to fully take in what the magazine was about,<p>

_Thank god he didn't pick up the playboy underneath. I'd hate to think of what he'd of said if he found 'gardening' such a hard work to come up with._

"I didn't know you liked Gardening"

The Bulgarian was silent. He didn't really know how to reply to that.

Not that Serbia's comment had created an echoing void inside the man's mind. Not that from a young age Bulgaria had been afraid of gardening. Not that the sheer mention of a rake and he would go off into hysterics. Not that he would have dreams that at night garden gnomes would come to life and strangle him in his sleep.

No, nothing interesting or possibly plot related like that. The reason was Bulgaria was too deep in thought to process Serbia's question.

He was still trying to figure out what exactly Serbia was playing at when he put his face so darn close to Romania. And why in god's name was Romania silent for so long. And why was he blushing. Blushing, actually blushing. That guy never blushes, he just smirks or gins wildly.

"Hey, Bulgaria?" Serbia made Bulgaria snap out of it.  
>Romania was looking like he was in pain from the position he was in and was desperately pleading with hand gestures for help as soon as the Serbia's head was turned away from his direction.<p>

"Yes?"

"Since when did you start keeping lying, betraying bastards in your closet?"

"Pardon?"

The animated Romanian behind them, then realised he was well and truly fucked. His eyes lulled to his eye lids and he let his body slide out onto the floor. He lay there completely still, as if suddenly shot.

"It's just that... I'm all out. Can I borrow one of yours?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Romania is described as being little and small cause I saw some statistic sites that described Romanians as being quite short. I am also going to make him super religious in this fic because Romanians are very Religious. More so than the Serbs, The Italians, the Swiss, more so than any other country in Europe... w00t go Romania! You're a religious nut! xD yh, the Religious nut practises magic and looks like a Vampire... IT'LL WORK I SWEAR :D<em>

_Americanisms... Did I do them right? XD I honestly didn't realise how much more fun it is writing in 'American' til I decided to re read this... I giggle when I see the 'foreign' words. I'm not saying we don't use these words in English, they're just considered incorrect. I don't know why I decided for this fiction to write differently... maybe it's because most people are American here and I wanted to get more of an audience. Or that most people learn this type of English- I am not sure why. I don't even like it though... I get super angry at it XDDDDDD Like I'm all 'ITS AUBERGIENE NOT EGG PLANT! :(' and there's no way in hell I'm going to misspell 'colour' THERE's A 'U' THERE! :P But I wanted to try to write a fan fic in American style for fun~ Just to see how different it would be. So I want general corrections on my 'American' please- pretty please- Don't leave a poor Brit hanging xD_

_-but the 'colour' thing really does bother me so I'm going to not change that xD_


	2. Mr Saxobeat

"Get out of there, Bre!"

Romania had climbed out of the closet and what followed was a three way argument between Serbia, Romania and Bulgaria which didn't seem to be going anywhere and had no point what so ever.

Eventually Serbia realized this when he finished his long line of rants with his closing statement,  
>"I honestly can't be bothered with two such pathetic excuses for countries anymore!" And with that he left the room. The sound of him booming down the hallway filed the room.<p>

Bulgaria quickly followed the Serbian to the door but it was too late. His door slammed shut, shattering the glass that decorated it.  
>The sound of a car rearing down the road at sound barrier breaking speed followed.<p>

Bulgaria sighed. Serbia had left. At least now he was free to continue with his evening now. He slowly wondered back into his room.

As he was about to pass through the door way he encountered a very pissed of Romanian in his way, trying to move left and right to get past.

"Where you going?" asked the Bulgarian placing a hand on either side of the door frame to block Romania's exit.

"Home!" was all the reply Romania gave. It was impossible for Romania to try to push past Bulgaria since he was far from being physically strong.

Not to mention the little known fact that Bulgaria was extremely strong and could have easily carried both Romania and Serbia over his shoulder at the same times and thrown them both out onto the street to avoid the near destruction of his home. Which he would have done if it wasn't for the sake of diplomacy.

Romania dodged between Bulgaria and the frame, ducking under Bulgaria's arm in the way.  
>He was so quick, the Bulgarian didn't have enough time to move to grab him back and stop him from leaping away.<p>

What Romania lost in strength, he easily made up for in agility.  
><em><br>He probably got this from years of dodging frying pans and trying to get Hungary to use her strength against herself so he could escaped her attacks. Why he couldn't just learn to not piss her off instead, I'll never understand_

"Why?" Bulgaria asked just as the other's hand held onto the door know ready to turn it.

The Romanian turned around to face Bulgaria, Deep Red meeting dark Green.

Romania went on to recite what Bulgaria had said to Serbia.  
>"If I'm noting more than a pest that the EU pushed onto you because they didn't want to be bothered to handle themselves, then I'm leaving! You don't need to be burdened with me anymore. I'll go and do my paperwork at home and you can just go and continue playing your stupid game" Romania turned back around, his cloak sweeping round the entire width of the hallway, placing his hand back on the door.<p>

"Romania, wait!"  
>A hand was placed on Romania's shoulders. He tensed them and then relaxed, slowly turning back around and edging away from the door closer to Bulgaria who kept his hand in the same position. Romania made no effort to brush it away.<br>Bulgaria led him back to the living room onto the sofa they were sitting on earlier.

Bulgaria explained to Romania why he had snapped at him earlier. That he didn't mean anything that he said. That he actually did enjoy Romania's company. That if he started picking on Romania, it would make Serbia feel less likely to continue yelling at him. That he knew Serbia well enough to know that he hated losing. So siding with him would be a quick and easy way to get him to leave.

"So now tell me," Bulgaria spoke changing the conversation slightly, "What's this thing between you and Serbia?"

"Yes," Romania stated flatly. It wasn't exactly the response Bulgaria desired. Still he pressed on,

"yes?"

"We go out clubbing sometimes. He's pretty awesome dude to go out partying with. Like everyone else complains around 8am that they want to sleep!" Bulgaria rolled his eyes, "He on the other hand is awesome enough to want go gambling instead!"

'Really', Bulgaria thought as he shook his head, 'like this kid needs more bad influences.'

"So recently I told him I would go to a big concert with him in Belgrade but I told him I couldn't go at the last minute. When he asked why..." Romania froze for a second, "I told him it's because you and I needed to discuss the Schengen Agreement."

"Well then that's understandable he would get upset," Bulgaria said with a condescending look.

"yea, and you know how touchy he gets when someone mentions NATO or the EU..." Romania trailed off with a slightly betrayed look in his eyes.

Bulgaria didn't quite pay attention to Romania's last comment; his mind had wondered off into thinking what would make the pair friends anyway. It's not likely they would have anything in common to build a friendship after all.

Well they both liked drinking. Slutty women. Driving their cars too fast.  
>They were both Stubborn. Reluctant to admit being wrong.<p>

Yet they also had conflicts in personalities. Serbia's head is stuck in the past while Romania is desperate to bring himself into the future. Serbia often reflects back to the time when he was known as Yugoslavia, to the time when his friends all loved him. _Well he thinks it was love, I would call it just putting up with him because he's a fucking arsehole when he gets angry._

Romania idolises America_,_while Serbia idolises his older Brother Russia. And One mans idol is another mans evil.

Serbia is proud of his traditions, while Romania keeps his to himself.

Serbia is very brave and very strong but at the same time hot headed and violent. Years of conflict and hardship only made Serbia more determined to succeed in life. Forced him to become stronger and more sure of himself. _This is probably something Romania could look up to._

Years of conflict and hardship ruined Romania's self confidence a lot, it's hard to realize but he's actually very timid.  
>Sure sometimes he likes to put of a tuff guy attitude, maybe even get angry a little. Yet his gentile nature would always contradict this and he'd end up just accepting whatever silly things life threw at him. <em>Or perhaps he's just too lazy to do anything about it. Actually I'd say it's the lazy thing. That guy will do anything with the smallest amount of effort.<em>

He decided to just bite the bullet and ask Romania what exactly did the two have in common.

"A..." Romania blushed. He tried to smile normally but Bulgaria could see he was going to grin cheekily. The blond stretched out his arm before placing a hand on his head.

"A hatred of you."

All the curiosity, emotion and colour drew quickly away from Bulgaria's face

"A hatred of me." Bulgaria stated.

"Well..." Romania started explaining, "Neither of us are particularly happy with our neighbours. Yea, were all friends now and all but before we weren't exactly buddies, were we?" Romania turned to Bulgaria hoping he would get what he was on about.

He did.

He understood because he felt the same way. He had a bad history with his neighbours. Turkey, Macedonia, Russia, Serbia and even Romania; all had arguments with him at some point or other over land, Tourism, Immigration, money ect.

"Then there's Hungary. Serbia hates that bitch. So I can naturally assume he's a fairly good judge of character," Romania's grin beamed rays of sunlight across the room. His mouth was open so wide that his fangs were showing.

Bulgaria interrupted Romania's explanation with a grave tone which seemed to switch the light off on Romania's face.

"Romania, I don't feel I can forgive you for this"  
>Bulgaria looked down at the suddenly worried Romanian. Romania sensed the grave tone and had a feeling of dread.<p>

"But- But- Bulgaria, We mainly talk about music now. Not about you..."

"I don't care," the Bulgarian shot a cold dark stare, "I am challenging you to a battle"  
>The Romanian jumped a bit and sunk defensively into the sofa.<p>

"Fighting isn't really my style, can't we talk?" asked the slightly concerned Romanian.

"No. I have had enough of talking for one day. We are going to sort this out like men." Bulgaria's face was deadly serious, "Don't even think of running away from this."

Romania's mind was racing. A fight? With Bulgaria? There was no way he could win that. The man was much stronger than him and taller than him. Not to mention that Romania hated fighting, he hated violence, well non video game related violence that is. He had agility, he could use the other mans strength against him in a way, although that was useful more in running away from a fight rather than participating in one. Oh god, what was he going to do? He had strategy, he was good at that, but that would take time to work out, not to mention effort. Way too much effort than he could really be bothered to put in. _Lazy, see? I told you he was lazy._

Bulgaria walked over to his TV and opened up his cabernet which lay underneath. He pulled out something grey and proceeded to chuck it at Romania.

Romania seeing the thing fly towards him, he instinctively leaped out of the sofa and cowered behind it like he was hiding from a bomb.

"Take it" Remarked a solemn voice.  
>Romania slowly peered his head up and looked down at the weapon which he had managed to dodge. Oh god no, not weapons!<p>

It was a games controller.

"This game has a two player mode. Person with the most points at the end of the game wins" Bulgaria winked playfully at the horrified person opposite

A second passed, maybe even two where Romania drew himself out of shock.

Bulgaria had sent a wave of relief over Romania when it clicked to him that Bulgaria actually wanted to play. He leaped back over the sofa, grabbing the controller and taking a position in the seat in one swift move.

"oh Dude, It is so on! I am going to wipe the floor with you!" Romania's classic cheeky grin had returned to his face.

"Please." Bulgaria let out a chuckle, "I'll have this game won before you even shoot a single hooker."

And with that, the game had began.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Serbia had drunk a lot that night but it didn't hurt his driving. He was somehow an expert at driving intoxicated _although I still prefer it if he didn't._ Not because that bastard might do something to hurt himself, _I honestly couldn't give a shit, _but if he ends up hitting some cyclist or pedestrian or someone; he would never forgive himself.

Despite all the selfish desires, the arrogance and pride that may be inside Serbia's mind, he has a kind heart. He had suffered through his life, been ignored and ill-treated, pushed to the limits of his sanity. He had treated others badly, as he himself had been treated. It wasn't as if anyone had shown him much kindness in his life. Why should he do the same to everyone else?

_Yet I believe he was, somehow in his deluded way, showing love and affection to the ones he fought with. Trying to let them know that he would never leave them. No matter what he would be there._

In a way you might find it sorta sweet. Just a little Romantic.  
><em>Although I personally will stick to finding it fucking creepy<em>

Now he was trying to show that he was just a normal guy. _As normal as a guy who's a close relation with Russia could be._ He had amazed everyone at tennis. Pretty impressive at football too. Had gone to clubs, to parties, to polite functions. Last one was a classical music festival. He danced with Hungary and made polite conversation with Austria. Two things he did purely to improve his appearance and did so with great displeasure.

_Ah Heck, even now the dumb bastard has things ruff_._ Europe sneers at him every chance they get and so does most of his neighbours... and his heart has been ripped away from him. _

Serbia had stopped off at a bar about 40 minutes away from home that fateful night.  
>It would have been better to go to his local but he needed a break from his long drive from Sofia.<br>He needed a drink after his argument with that Bulgarian moron and that pathetic Romanian.

After pulling back a few pints, Serbia decided that he should go back to his car before he'd drink too much to be able to drive home. Physically that is, not that Serbia would pay any attention to his own drink driving laws.

The few drinks he had calmed his nerves and driving home felt so much more relaxing. He drove down the straight dark single carriage way which would eventually lead him to Belgrade. To his left and right lay aches of fields. Separated from the road by a water ditch and the odd splutter of trees adorning the road side.

Serbia liked driving through the agricultural areas of his home. The lack of streetlights as well as a lack of lighting from houses meant that he got a beautiful clear view of the stars. He could see everything so clearly like this. As he drew closer and closer to Belgrade, the stars slowly lost their sparkle in the sky replaced by the city's light pollution.

He took a break on his journey to piss and before he got back into the car he took a minute just to gaze at the sky. oh how did he love to do so. He would sometimes sit outside in his garden on some nights just to submerge himself in the natural beauty which would follow him wherever he went. Something precious, complex, almost delicate. It would always be there. Every night the stars would return to him, to dazzle and shine just like they have always been.

So calm. So peaceful. So relaxed.  
>So still.<p>

The starts in the sky would never leave him. Wherever he went, They would be with him always.

Stargazing, as lovely as it may be, does not exactly help someone get closer to their home when they need to stop driving to do so. Serbia returned to his car and proceeded down the long straight road.

He had his full beam on, what with there being no other cars on the road and very poor visibility about. Every so often he had to turn them off while he passed a car going the other direction, before switching them on again.

Very few cars passed him at that time of the night. It was a rather scenic route home which meant that he had the pleasure of not having to overtake too many cars or lorries. At the speed he was driving at, they surely wouldn't be overtaking him.  
>He could see the lights of an approaching lorry in the distance and accordingly dimmed his lights.<p>

The lorry coming towards him however didn't dim his lights as he approached Serbia's car. Seeing the other drivers stupidity, not wanting to be blinded by the oncoming vehicle, Serbia flashed his lights to inform the driver of his mistake.

As he did that, Serbia ended up seeing something a lot more disturbing than a set of dazzling headlights.  
>Two sets of dazzling headlights.<p>

Another lorry had the bright idea to overtake this one on this small country road and was completely in Serbia's way.

Catching site of this, Serbia pressed on his brake pedal and honked his horn, trying to stop them from entering a head on collision. All kinds of Serbian swear words left his mouth at the stupidity of the other driver.

Instead of the lorry driver slowing down, he just started to accelerate drawing both vehicles closer towards Serbia's car.

He had to act quickly. With mere seconds left before his little Zastava would become lorry food, Serbia veered the car sharply to the right side of the road. He had to accelerate a little just to steer in enough time to avoid getting hit but he had managed to get away all the same.

Unfortunately what he couldn't avoid was the ditch by the side of the road, the car veering straight into it. He couldn't break for the ditch in enough time although at the speed he was at, it probably wouldn't have mattered if he had. The front right of the car collided with the side of the ditch.

The bonnet crushed under pressure and the back wheels left the ground, sending the back half of the car into the air. The car settled somewhat on its side, in a very poor state.

Not as poor a state as the Serbian inside it though.

Serbia had chosen to wear his seatbelt that day so his body wasn't as beaten up as it may have been.  
>However, the shock of the crash was great just as the force of the collision had been.<p>

It left Serbia's torso hanging lifelessly from his seatbelt. His arms dangling over the passenger seat.

The dust caused by the car settled and the car and everything inside it remained stationary. The quite country road returned to just like how it had always been;

So calm. So peaceful. So relaxed.  
>So still.<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

D:

Bre~ Bre~ Serbia didn't say it once before xD I added it into this! I love 'bre' It's so funny :D (yh, I kinda know it's not exactly sophisticated) I want to learn some Serbia, it sounds cool 8D

Thanks for the Reviews people! I love them! please keep them coming :D


	3. Swaying on the Danube

Bulgaria poured himself a tall glass of water. He gulped it down in a few seconds and poured himself another. He took a deep breath before drinking the next one down. He wondered how many litres he would have to drink before he would get rid of his hangover. Perhaps he should be more concerned with how he managed to get so drunk the night before in the first place.

After playing video games Romania wanted something to drink, Bulgaria had suggested he make the pair one of his yogurt drinks but it was obvious the Romanian wanted some of the Red wine he had brought to the Bulgarian as a gift. So the bottle was opened and the dark red liquid was poured into two wine glasses.

"Noroc!" exclaimed Bulgaria,

"Nazdrave!" replied Romania, to which Bulgaria gave a surprised smile. Romania had made a point of learning many languages; being able to speak to a quarter of the countries at the world meeting in a language other than Romanian or English. Of course, none of the many languages included Bulgarian although Bulgaria did suspect that he knew it fluently but refused to admit it.

As the bottle drew to an end, the Bulgarian took note of what looked like flakes of blood pour into the glass. Romania claimed it meant the wine was well aged to have sediment at the bottom of a bottle. Bulgaria wasn't convinced.

After the wine, the angelic blond started jumping around the Bulgarian's kitchen opening cabinets, removing whatever alcoholic beverage he could find and placing it on the kitchen table. To which the Bulgarian proceeded to put back, not interested in entering whatever drinking contest Romania had in mind.

Ultimately this resulted in Romania placing the bottles back onto the table, urging the Bulgarian to start drinking with him. When Bulgaria asked why, Romania replied simply, "Getting drunk is fun!" In the space of one evening the man's behaviour had gone from a toddler hiding in his cupboard to a teenager steeling his booze. At least he was growing up.

"You've been spending way too much time with Serbia," Bulgaria remarked, knowing Serbia's love for drinking, "Since when did you ever start drinking to get drunk?"

Romania's expression changed, just for a millisecond to something other than his cheeky childish smirk. Bulgaria couldn't quite put his finger of what exactly went through the man's mind, that perhaps what he said actually stuck a cord.

"Oh Gariii, when did I ever start doing anything?" As he spoke he beamed a bright smile and his eyes seemed to twinkle. If this was an anime, Bulgaria would expect the guy to be sparkling at this moment.

"Does your English get worse when you're drunk? What you said makes no sense," Bulgaria was interrupted by a high pitch and cheerful voice.

"But Gariii"

"It's Bul-ga-ri-a. Not Gareey."

"But Gariii sounds so much cuter," squealed the man in a pitch several octaves higher than any man should speak in.

Bulgaria sighed, walked over to one of his cabernets and produced a large bottle of vodka. At the sight of this, Romania giggled in childish joy.

"Yay!" exclaimed the immature country, as he proceeded to grab the bottle and unscrew the top. Two shot gasses were produced, from seemingly out of nowhere since Bulgaria hadn't seen Romania take them, and filled to the brim with Vodka.

The next thing Bulgaria was waking up the next day with a pounding in his head and a Romanian lying in his bed.

Bulgaria wondered which one was the most unpleasant surprise to have when he woke up.

On the one hand, the pain in his head was driving him insane, on the other hand, the giant pain that was on top of him, has probably caused him to lose all saintly already.

The man winced as he started to recall what had happened a couple hours before as he found himself sleeping under Romania.

...

Who is crying?  
>Who is there?<p>

Someone is crying over me.

Who is Crying  
>Who is there?<p>

A cough.  
>Another<br>Another

Someone is Coughing over me

Who is Coughing?  
>Who is there?<p>

Their hand is pressing the side of my cheek.  
>Its warm and comforting. Their hand moves to stoke my hair<p>

Who is caressing me?  
>Who is there?<p>

I can hear their crying. Their crying for me.  
>I open my eyes to greet them, but i simply cannot see.<p>

"Who is there?" I ask.

A pause, their hand is withdrawn.

"It's... It's me" she replied, with relief in her voice.

I thought she was dead. I thought they were going to kill her. I though i would be dead too. Am i still alive? I must be, to be able to feel her skin on mine, to hear her voice. And yet...

"I can't see you. I can't see anything. Are you okay"

"I'm fine. And you're fine. You'll see me soon enough. That's a-"

Coughing.  
>I hear more coughing.<p>

Tears.  
>More tears fall on my face as she cries over me.<p>

Her hand stokes my hair once more.  
>I close my eyes.<p>

Everything drifts away.

...

Romania was having a dream at that time. A nice dream, about being on a boat on the Danube. He was fishing and the tide was gently rocking him back and forth. What he didn't resize was that the rocking feeling was from the rising and falling of Bulgaria's chest as he breathed. Romania's cheek rested on the centre of the man's chest while he rested one arm on the man's stomach and the other stretched across the bed onto a pillow.

"What the Fuck are you doing in my bed?" asked Bulgaria, slightly drawing Romania out of his slumber. Two pale white eyelids opened slightly to slowly let in the morning light. They were quickly closed again.

"What, what do you mean?" asked the sleepy Romanian, who was slowly trying to open his eyes wide enough to look in Bulgaria's direction. His eyes blinked several times as he did this, flashing red.

"Get off me," said Bulgaria as he used his strong arms to practically lift Romania off him and to his side. He then slid to the opposite side of the bed and looked around nervously. As if he had the sneaking suspicion that Hungary was behind all this and was hidden inside his closet with a camcorder.

_If Hungary was behind all this Bulgaria, I doubt you'd be fully clothed at this point._

Romania didn't seem to be phased by being lifted up in the air and moved to the edge of the bed as he had apparently fallen back asleep. Bulgaria jolted out of his bed and pulled back quickly the covers.

_What did you expect to reveal by doing that, Bulgaria? It's not a magic trick. England isn't going to be jumping out of the covers in an angel costume yelling 'ta da!'_

He looked at Romania laying sweetly on the edge of the bed.

"Romania, what were you doing sleeping on top of me?" asked Bulgaria in an as calm tone as he could muster.

"You... you were comfy," replied Romania still half asleep.

"That's really no excuse. You could have given me a heart attack when I woke up," remarked Bulgaria, "I mean, my bed is comfy enough. You don't have to go clinging onto me in the middle of the night. It's creepy." He waited for a response but he didn't get one. "What are you doing in my bed in the first place?"

"I don't know," was the _glorious_response Bulgaria got. Romania then opened his eyes and started to leave the world of slumber.

What followed was a rather dreary morning. Romania gathered his stuff, Bulgaria made them both breakfast. Romania left shortly after, the pair not really talking to each other much that morning.

And then that left Bulgaria back to where he was, drinking insane amounts of water in order to wash away a drunken night of wine, vodka and god knows what.

* * *

><p>thanks for being awesome that you've read this far!<p>

This is a no pairing story btw... idk why I wrote this chapter... I think because it's back when this pairing was becoming so popular that I felt like I should write something with them together. Although I think they make awesome buddies I don't like the romance aspect. Like USUK... As a British person I know how close we at the same time that's because were practically their 'mother' country. The Americans call us cousins or something like that right? The characters seem to have a parent-child relationship. It's not just incest, like say UsCan which I don't mind, it's a matter that one practically raised the other. Hence I don't like it regardless if they're blood related or not. Same goes for Franada which I think I dislike even more *shudders* However, to see the four of them joking and playing in a FACE style family situation is really cute XD

Sorry if that ranting like this! I will move onto talking about non controversial topics...

And omgawd the reviews are just so awesome *glomps you*

oh and if you're in need of a god fan fic check this awesome one out as well! www. fanfiction s/7643186/1/Bad_Sugar (remove the spaces) It's by the super awesome animegrl who's also left a review here... she's super awesome ^^ (I'm promoting your fic cause I love it so much!) oh oh oh.. but it's M rating :O ...still awesome :D

*In Bulgaria there's this absolutely lovely drink with herbs and cucumber and drinking yogurt mixed together. Random knowledge granted...

*Sediment in a wine bottle is actually a good thing. Also Romania is kinda famous for it's wine... It's like a really well kept secret~ that their wine is so awesome.

So together Romania and Bulgaria are like team unappreciated! Since people think Greece with yogurt... and France with wine... xD


	4. Tedious mint

Poland sighed. Hungary hadn't answered his calls. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it for dinner that night. _like oh my god, can a guy not catch a break around here_.

He had decided to catch up on his beauty sleep so he could look fabulous upon his arrival but he ended up getting way more than he bargained for.

He looked in the mirror. Well yea, like the sleep did totally work and coming to the dinner without showering and bruising his hair first would have been gross.

Still, he thought there was no way we would have waited this long to eat fer sher.

Yet, he was wrong. Even though it was almost 9, the food was still in the oven. Sitting there waiting to be eaten.

It was a good thing Poland decided to make the journey down to Budapest anyway. Of course he didn't know that yet, all he knew was that he'd get to have a slumber party with his gal pal. Even if they didn't eat, he was looking forward to the watching of movies while eating popcorn, putting on beauty masks, dancing to pop songs or whatever Poland and Hungary do whenever they meet up.

So he missed the dinner, whatever, as soon as he arrived he things would still be way cool.

Or so he thought.

...

You ever get those times when you're just so gosh darn bored. Like realy, realy, bang your head against the wall till you start to hallucinate that off green rabbits have somehow grown wings and are flying around your acquaintances' head, bored.

Well I assume you have since you have already wasted all this time listening to me narrate this story. You must be pretty desperate for something interesting. Well that's kinda how Romania was feeling at this point.

Bored, frustrated and tired of waiting around for something interesting to happen.

At the heart of this was Serbia. And Bulgaria. And everyone else who was too busy to friken give him a day to hang out. Even Prussia was busy. Prussia. Prussia of all people. Prussia for god sake! The awesome one was too friken busy being a boring sod to give Romania a day of epic stupidity.

Okay, so Romania wasn't actually mad at Prussia. Or anyone else that was busy. I will contract my earlier statement. He was frustraited with Serbia. And Bulgaria. Because he couldn't remember the last time he had seen them. Actually yes he could.

He last saw them last month. When there was that big argument. Well, when Serbia came in jealous and bitchy. Well, he wasn't still mad about that. That's not the reason why Romania was being ignored. Perhaps his friend can be hot headed and unreasonable at times but he doesn't hold grudges. He's kinda awesome like that.

The truly awesome and friendly nature of Serbia was getting Romania even more pissed off that he couldn't hang out with him on that day.

Then there's Bulgaria. His phone isn't even on. It hasn't been on for ages. It's almost as if he just put a block on his phone to stop Romania from calling him or something.

Ur... can people do that?  
>Romania had a sudden wave of paranoia when he was in the supermarket, used a payphone to see.<br>No, no one can't. Or at least it hadn't been done to him. Unless the wise guy was just creating an out right block on all Romanian numbers because he knew Romania was too smart for his little trick.

"That bastard!" Exclaimed Romania right as a over elegantly dressed woman in 6 inch heels and 6 inches of make up glided passed. She stopped to turn around and give him a dirty look before walking off.

Romania, too concentrated in his little conspiracy theory to notice, leaped passed the woman towards the exit of the shop. Romania was going to get into his car and drive down to Sofia just to show Bulgaria a lesson; no one ever tries to ignore him and get away with it.

The bright red Dacia duster made quite a show as it revved out of the little shop's car park. Onwards out of Bucharest did he speed, following his signs to Russe and beyond.

Well, at least he was no longer bored.

* * *

><p>Gah! Fail chapter! Well next one maybe will be better... maybe. Well I hope so since this one is blindly rambled filler I ranted on at midnight with. The next one actually has a purpose and I know what i actually want to write there xD<p>

urm, so... not new reviews in a while... :( okay well i should be totally happy with the ones i have~ Because they're awesome ^^ but yea, if you did like this, Well a review would be nice :D but ofcourse no pressure. if you dont want to that's fine. either way ^^ Just thank you for reading this far. *gives epic high five*


	5. Burning flowers

Romania was more confused now more than ever. He had driven to Bulgaria's home before, more often than he can count, yet now he can't seem to find the place.

He had driven down the same street on the outskirts of Sofia twice and still had not been able to recognise the house.

He had assumed he got the wrong street the first time and proceeded to give himself a tour of suburbia before narrowing down his lists of options to the same street he had driven to in the first place.

He gazed around at the neighborhood and it reminded him just a bit of the area he had once lived in some 40 years ago. One of the larger, more expensive looking houses even resembled his own; that is until it was demolished and the so called 'People's house' was built.

Fuck.

Romania found himself at the end of the Road. Again. How in god's name did he manage to completely miss Bulgaria's home a second time.

It should be obvious. What with the man's insane attention to the detail and upkeep of his home. He should have been already blinded the glean off the freshly painted walls. Romania just didn't get it; sure you want a house to look good on the inside but who give a shit about the rest. Sure, on the inside Romania kept a well tidied, almost sterile level of cleanliness, but nothing compared to how Bulgaria presented his home. Or at least this was how Romania thought in his usual childlike dis contempt.

He drove back around the block being very careful to get the right street and drove to the part of the road he thought the house would be in. This time he parked the car and walked across the street paying attention to every house number.

After passing 6 or 7 houses a though occurred to Romania; he had no idea what the number of Bulgaria's house was.  
>'Damn it, He told me enough times!' he thought.<p>

Regardless he pressed on, observing every house to make sure it wasn't the right one.

Then a home, if you could call it that in it's current state, presented itself horribly with it's dilapidated walls and ashes cluttering the garden. It must have been ravaged by fire and vandalism; probably an abandoned place found by squatters. Romania thought it was a shame for such a thing to happen in such a nice neighborhood. Even the gates of the home were damaged; shekels of green, ivory and crimson paint here and there amongst rust and discouraged metal.

He slowly let his hand glide over the intricate metal work as he turned to walk on when a chill ran down his spine. Something told him in his gut not to leave and to take another look at the house.  
>So he did and nearly face palmed when it hit him.<p>

That was something Romanian hated about that guy, the way he was such a perfectionist. Even a silly little front gate has to be designed and painted just right. The tall red flowers twining at the top. The assenting white blooming just below. Then sheer idea of Nikolai disregarding the appearance in favor of this paint chipped mess scared him a little. What had happened to this once attractive dwelling? Better still, What had become of Nikolai himself?

Delicately moving with the twisted spiral effect of the entrance door, He let his knuckles slide sideways over the pattern to the handle.

He tried to open the door but it was locked. An additional padlock blocked his attempt at kicking the door open. He scolded himself for not being strong enough to break it. _Especially since Hungary would have done it in a spilt second._

All hope was not lost however, _for as I mentioned before dear reader_, what Romania lost in strength he made up for in agility.

He took a few steps back so that he was half way across the street and sprinted straight for the gate, building up speed quickly. With a giant leap he had brought himself over the gate.

A sudden urge of showmanship overcame him and he grabbed the top of the gate with one arm and span himself into a midair. His slender body curled as he preformed a somersault before stretching back out and landing perfectly on both feet. As soon as he was down, he jumped straight up again lifting both hands in the air.

"Perfect ten," he called triumphantly _and pointlessly since there was no body around to see it_.

Romania looked up at Bulgaria's home, or what was left of it.

How the hell could something like this have happened? It must have been an explosion of some kind. Every single window was smashed and blackened with soot. The first floor didn't look stable and Romania feared, that if he went inside to investigate, would collapse on top of him. Still it was worth going inside just to see if there was any way to contact Bulgaria. Well that was the excuse Romania used to go inside, in truth he just wanted to be nosy.

Romania just passed the doorway when he heard the sound of an old woman saying screaming in Bulgarian. He walked out to see a neighbour leaning out of their first floor window shouting at him. He guessed that she was saying something along the lines of 'This is private property. Get out or I'll call the police'

He decided to play the dumb foreigner act, _one he plays so well I may add_, and proceed into the house.

Romania searched the house hoping to go inside and maybe find a clipboard or something official looking to stop that old woman's suspicions. He didn't want to go and try to talk to anyone who might not speak English. He spoke several languages but Bulgarian strangely was one he struggled with, even more annoying that Bulgaria picked up some basic Romanian quite quickly. Well, He was still much more fluent in English, and that's the language they spoke it, so he felt better about it.

"I said get out right now or I am calling the police" called the neighbour again. Romania toyed between calming her down or just quickly having a snoop round and rushing off. He choose the former.

"Ah! So you speak English then?" asked Romania who was quite surprised. He looked up to the elderly neighbour. She looked like one of those stereotypical sour old women; a bit over weight, face filled with wrinkles, head scarf covering her grey hair.

"Yes I speak English. What are you doing here not speaking Bulgarian?" She asked with an expression which could make Russia take a step back. Romania swallowed his pride and his urge to treat this woman with the same tone she used on him. Instead he turned on his charm and elegance.

"I am very sorry, m'lady," Romania smiled although not with his eyes, "I was visiting a friend. A friend of mine who speaks English. A friend of mine who lives on this premise..."

"Well it's very clear he's not here," she spat. Romania shivered at the thought of making a nice reply to someone so rude, shivers that ran up his spine. Yet this could be someone who would know a thing or two about her neighbour since she wouldn't have stopped him otherwise. Unless she was just being a busybody._ Or maybe she is both. Probably both._

"oh, I can see. I was just frightened for his safety. Well, if you happen to know of his whereabouts, would you do me the honour of..."

"Who wants to know?"

"I beg your pardon?" Romania felt like either this woman's English was not so good, or she was being as rude and unhelpful as possible. She seemed to get rather worked up by Romania asking her to repeat herself.

"Who are you?"

"My name is..." Romania froze for a millisecond. He wasn't too keen on her knowing his real name since she might try to stir trouble for him. Yet giving a fake name won't do much for him if this woman is actually a friend of Bulgaria's.  
>"Constantin Popescu," he spoke with pride and grandeur.<p>

"Romanian?" she asked with a sly glance at him.

"Yes, yes I am." Romania felt like perhaps he was saved. That she knew of a Romanian who visits occasionally, or is a friend. "I actually work with Nikolai..."

"I should have known you were Romanian," Costel didn't quite know how to take that. _Lucky for him she continued talking_. "Breaking into people's houses. It's just typical."

Romania could hear something snap inside his mind. The ignorance of that woman. The rudeness. He wanted to throttle her. Yet he knew he couldn't.

_Not because it would be immoral. Or Inconvenient. Or a waste of time. Or because that woman was on the first floor and despite Romania's climbing skills, wouldn't be able to reach a window so high. She had big burly arms and about 20 pounds weight advantage that would mean she could snap Costel like a twig if things got physical. _

"I'm calling the police. So you better leave now before they come," the woman closed her window and walked off.

Costel took a deep breath allowing a little oxygen to reach his brain.

He was here to see Bulgaria. His friend. Who's house was burnt to a crisp. Now wasn't the time to start arguments with next door neighbours. Not wanting to cause even more distress to his friend, Romanian decided to leave. Besides, it was obvious that all there was here was ash and items of little use to him.

The only issue was that he found that the gate was a little too high to get over without a run up. Although the gate between here and the neihbouring property was very low, he could leave via her door.

He made a run for the gate between the two houses and jumped over without any trouble. Now all he needed to do was just walk to her door, open it and leave as soon as possible.

Suddenly a high pitched whistle ran through his ears.

"Vykki!" Called the elderly woman at the sleeping dog which Costel only just noticed to be on the other side of the property.

The large Doberman got up with a shot. He jumped around a bit until he saw Romania. Without a second thought he sprinted across the garden in Costel's direction.

Romania froze at the sight of this; yet the creature continued onwards. He lunged at him causing Romania to fall backwards under the weight on the dog.

"No, no get off me," Romania cried, "oh God get him off!" Romania was squirming and trying to get himself free but it was not use. "Please, not the face. Ahh!" Romania's arms flailed around in an attempt to stop the attack but it was not use. Costel was just not strong enough to push him away. The dog had him pinned and trying to move futile.

The dog didn't budge. He just continued licking Romania's face with such intensity that slobber was pouring into his ears and hair. Costel couldn't control his laughter as the mutt started tickling him.

"Please," the Romanian continued to giggle, "please stop that you silly mutt" he managed to to get out in between fits of laughter. His words were lost on the dog though. He needed to assert dominance and control in order to free himself, near impossible with just how sweet and soft the dog was.

"Come now boy, that's enough," Romania eventually said, firmly. The dog stopped giving him a bath with his tongue and just stared down. This caused Romania to giggle even more looking up at its bewildered expression. "Now, get off me so I can go." Constantin tried his best to speak in an authoritative tone.

The dog stepped aside. The calmed down, albeit slightly wet, Romanian stood up brushing dirt off his clothes. Calls were aimed at the dog from above from his confused and agitated owner. Costel thought he should explain.

"Sorry, Dogs just love me. I usually don't get _such_ an enthusiastic reaction but it's pretty much the same all the time," and with that Romania proceeded to pet the dog round the ears before walking out her door and into the street.

He decided to make a quick get a way since technically he did break into two people's properties.

He got into his car quickly just encase some police actually did show and drove off. Despite everything Romania soon found himself once again bored so he decided to try his luck with another friend. He called Serbia.

* * *

><p>Omg, do you know what this is? It's an update! Yea, an actual update with dates uped and everthing...<p>

T.T Forgive me for the friken epicly late update! I admit I was going to cancel the story but i got those nice reviews and a little voice inside my head really wants this finished so here :D

This chapter sucks, I know :'( Not much I can do but rewrite it but I think that will take just too long so i edited it... then the friken went crazy and lost my edit before i saved it so it's a halfed arsed edit . anyway, lashings of awesome to everyone out there who got to reading this! You are all truly awesome!

I'm also going to go back and edit the previous chapters to typos (if I haven't already done so) PLEASE don't be afraid to correct me or give constrictive criticism! This is un beta'd so you know the drill ;) "Pardon my English... I'm English :P"

(Thank you SO much for the reviews! They gave me the enthusiasm to edit this chapter -whichIWroteMonthsAgo- and start writing the next I will reply to them all... sometime ^^"

Guest(since i have no where else to reply): Thank. You. So. Much. (don't worry... I'll glare at him back :D ) I will, I realy do love that you took your time to review ^^ Made my day! Thank you so much!)


End file.
